


A Love Like War

by HecateIsEvil



Category: Justified
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergent, Crime, Eventual sexy times, F/M, Pre-pilot, Romance, Slow Burn Romance, Violence, i'm not writing lolita here, like super eventual sexy times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecateIsEvil/pseuds/HecateIsEvil
Summary: Ever since Antonia Owens moved to Harlan County, she's held a fascination for Boyd Crowder.





	1. Prologue

Disclaimer: This will be an eventual Boyd/ OC pairing. If you don't like original characters put into stories then you don't have to read it. There will also be a fifteen year age difference between the two of them so if you aren't comfortable with large age gaps in romances then I also invite you to not read this. That being said, I hope if you do decide to read my fic that you enjoy it. I'm only in the middle of season two so I'm not sure if I'll get everyone's characters down pat. If they seem off let me know so I can change them. Reviewing is greatly appreciated. Enjoy :)

******** Chapter One********

“Curiosity is insubordination in its purest form.” - Vladimir Nabokov  
~~~~  
Antonia Owens was thirteen years old the first time she set eyes on Boyd Crowder. That day sat vividly in her mind, even all these years later. It was her second day living in Harlan County. Coming from a small island off the coast of Massachusetts, it was quite the adjustment. She longed for the ocean almost instantly. The feel of the wet breeze upon her face and the sound of the crashing waves had always been a source of comfort for her in times of distress. Well, she had been distressed, but there was nothing like that in Harlan. The greenery and trees were a serene sight, but the over all energy of the place suggested something of the sinister just under the surface. However, there had to have been a spot unspoiled by man. Some place she could call her own amid the turmoil.  
She was determined to find such a place. She peeked into her sister's room to ask if she wanted to come as well, but she was on the phone with someone. A guy. That part was beyond obvious. But that was just Kylie's way. She was always in the perpetual cycle of either having a boyfriend or on her way to achieving that goal. She was personable and enjoyed the attention members of the male sex showered upon her. Antonia never faulted her sister for that. If she had more self confidence or perhaps if she were a bit older she would revel in such pursuits herself. But she was a scrawny new teenager and just wanted to find a safe place in their new home. So, with a sigh she set off for the world outside.  
It took her the better part of an hour, but Antonia did eventually find the solitude she so sorely desired. The trudge through the forest had been a welcome change of pace from the grassy plains she was used to. A small clearing in the trees had piqued her interest. The remains of a burnt out car long forgotten had garnered her attention even more. It seemed she had been pulled to the spot by destiny. She didn't remember climbing atop the car and pulling out her leather bound journal, but she had been writing down something when she heard a twig snap under someone's boot. She looked up from her scribbles, but found no one there. Voices soon followed. Male voices. A more astute person to these parts would have never found themselves caught anywhere near this particular location. It was known for housing unseemly activity. Antonia found herself unable to move as the men got closer. She simply stared in their general direction.   
“What the hell you doin' out here?” one of them spoke. He looked as if he hadn't washed in quite some time. Antonia felt like sinking into herself, but still said nothing. “I asked you a question.”, his voice got louder, more aggressive. Antonia opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by another voice.  
“Leave the girl alone.” he spoke softly, but with power. He was shorter than the man unwashed man, but it was clear he was the one in charge. He looked her in the eyes and her heart skipped a beat. He wasn't good looking, not in the conventional way. But there was something about him that sent a shiver up her spine. “She's just a little girl. Do you really think threatening her is necessary?” he asked. Antonia came to her senses then. Snapped her journal shut and crammed it along with the pen she had been using into her bag. “Didn't your parents warn you about coming out to places like this?” he was addressing her again. Antonia shook her head, 'no.' He smirked ever so slightly at that.  
“I just moved...here.” she spoke in a small quiet way.  
“Hell of a place they chose.” he responded. He stared at her a little while longer. As if he was contemplating something. And then,“Go on get outta here. Don't ever let me catch you in these parts again. Next time who knows what might happen.” The man with him raised his eyebrows, but he seemed to ignore that. He stuck his hands in his jacket pockets looking as disinterested in the situation as possible.   
She didn't wait for a second warning. Just hopped off the car and sped away in the direction she had come. When she was far enough away, she glanced back at them and found the shorter man still watching. He gave her a small nod before both men turned and continued on in whatever they had been doing. It was only a small gesture, one not to be taken any more serious than a polite wave. But Antonia was just thirteen and her adolescent mind took it to heights of fantasy the likes of which she hadn't seen before or sense. She didn't even know his name and yet she felt as if they were now connected on a galactic level. She, stupidly, returned to that very spot hoping to spot him out there again. But he never showed. She quit going after only a few months. Feeling increasingly stupid and creepy with every visit. He slowly left her mind as silly whimsical crushes often do. It wasn't until Antonia was sixteen and well accustomed to life in Harlan that she saw Boyd again. Believe me when I tell you that nothing could have prepared her for the course set in motion the day they crossed paths again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you all are enjoying the story. This is going to be a slow burn romance so if you were expecting hot and heavy antics super quick you will probably be in for a bit of a disappointment. Anyway lets continue!

******** Chapter One********

“Nobody can tell what I suffer! But it is always so. Those who do not complain are never pitied.”  - Jane Austen  
~~~~  
“What the fuck?!?” Antonia heard Kylie scream. “I'm changing in here! Haven't you ever heard of knocking, Francis?” Silence followed this outburst and then the sound of skin roughly making contact with other skin. Antonia closed her book and sprinted down the hall. Kylie and Francis had a less than friendly relationship. Antonia and Francis had one as well, but she knew how to pick her battles. Kylie was more volatile and apt to start trouble at a moment's notice. When she reached her sister's room, she found Kylie sitting on her bed wrapped up in a towel. One hand held up the fabric while the other held her recently accosted cheek. Francis was standing over her in a threatening way.  
“You best talk to me with respect, girl.” Francis boomed. “I'm your father and it goes against the bible to act like such a bitch.”  
“Actually.” Antonia interrupted. “You're our step father and if you are going to openly oggle us like the pervert you are, you shouldn't be throwing around words like 'father' so liberally..” she crossed the room and pried her sister's hand away from her face. It was red where he struck her, but it looked like it wouldn't bruise.   
“Oh, here comes little miss books to save the day.” Francis slurred. “Why don't you go back to your room and study or whatever the hell it is you do in there.” Antonia whirled around to face Francis. She stood her full height and looked him square in the eye. There was a time when she used to be afraid of him. Afraid of his temper. The blows he dealt out when he was drunk. She had become numb to his abuse the more often he inflicted it. Which wielded a power she couldn't fully explain. All she knew was that once she stopped caring the less scary he was.  
“Why don't you go downstairs and pour yourself another drink?” she spoke calmly. “Or should I call my mom and tell her what you do here when she isn't around? That would sure put a damper on your freeloading bullshit wouldn't it?” The threat was clear. Easy even for someone as inebriated as him to understand. Antonia hated him from the first moment she met him. Her mother had found him while vacationing in Nashville. For some inexplicable reason she fell in love with the stupid son of a bitch and moved their whole family to Kentucky just to be with him. Luckily, it was relatively easy for her to find a job. She was a nurse and hospitals seemed to be quite busy for somewhere as rural as Harlan. Which meant that she worked strange hours and was out of the house more often than she was at home. The quiet war Antonia and Kylie waged against Francis was a futile one. No matter what they did they knew their mother would never leave him. So they were stuck putting up with him until they were old enough to leave. One year for Kylie, two for Antonia. Those two years couldn't come fast enough.  
Francis said nothing in reply. Only laughed dryly before turning and leaving the room. His heavy footfalls could be heard lumbering down the stairs. Neither of the girls spoke until they were sure he wasn't coming back.  
“I could have handled that myself.” Kylie said, lightly pushing Antonia's hand away from her face. She got up off the bed and went to her closet. She rifled through the clothes, looking for an outfit for the night.  
“I know.” Antonia simply responded. She fell back onto her sister's bed and stared up at the ceiling.   
“That fucking pervert is getting more bold as the days go by. One day he's going to do something and I won't be able to contain myself.” Kylie continued. Ranting to herself more than Antonia. Antonia rolled her eyes. Kylie was under the impression she was tougher than she actually was. Which probably had to do with the company she kept.  
“He won't.” Antonia answered. She turned her head to look at her sister with a smirk. “He may be a stupid red neck, but he isn't that stupid.”  
“He just slapped my fucking face, Antonia.” Kylie shot back. She found an extra tight dress and was pulling it on.  
“I don't see your point.” Antonia replied.  
“Don't be dense. You know what the next steps will be if we allow him to go on this way.”  
“I guess we will just have to wait and see.” Antonia replied. “What would you do about it? Kill him?” she laughed softly at her dark joke, but Kylie wasn't smiling. Antonia shot up to a sitting position. “Shut up.” Antonia said, even though Kylie had said nothing in return. “We can't.”  
“You're right. We can't, but I'm sure someone would be more than willing to get rid of him for us.” She pulled out her full length mirror and propped it against her closet door. She preened over her figure and smoothed out her dress. Acting every bit the teenage girl she was. Antonia got up off the bed and walked toward her sister.  
“You're crazy.” she stated.  
“Am I?” Kylie retorted. She moved the mirror and went back into the closet. “You're coming with me to Audrey's tonight.”  
“Like Hell I am.”  
“You are.” She brought out another black dress and presented it to Antonia. “And you're going to wear this.” Antonia narrowed her eyes at her sister. “Don't give me that look.” Kylie responded. “I'm not going to leave you in the house with Francis all night. Not after what just happened. All he will do is badger and annoy you the moment I leave.”  
“And you think I'm safer at Audrey's?” Antonia raised her eyebrow. She had never set foot inside Audrey's, but she knew all about it. It was a bar that served alcohol to minors. But it wasn't just that. Antonia knew that prostitution was prevalent there as well as drug use and probably countless other illegal things. She never had a desire to go there, but Kylie did have a point. All Antonia wanted to do was read her book and forget everything that had transpired tonight. At least for a little while. Her night was ruined and she could either stay at home and be harassed by a drunk middle age man or go out and be harassed by many drunk men of various ages. Both prospects weren't very enticing.   
“Fine.” Antonia said with a defeated sigh. She grabbed the dress out of her sister's hands and went to her room to change. She needed her own accessories to make the outfit feel like her and not just some copy of her sister. She didn't want any of those guys to get the wrong impression. Kylie could spend all day at those places leading dudes on, maybe she even gave some of them what they wanted. But Antonia wasn't about to go down that road.   
Antonia looked herself over in the mirror. The eye make up was heavy, much too heavy to get a pass from Kylie. But Antonia didn't care, it was her signature look and it made her feel tougher, invincible. Ripped fishnet stockings, black combat boots, and an over sized red flannel shirt completed the look. She gave herself one more quick once over before she joined Kylie in her room.   
~~~~  
The atmosphere at Audrey's was surprisingly mellow for a Saturday night. There weren't many people in the place and the ones that were there sat quietly in their respective areas. Originally, Antonia had been sitting with Kylie and her boyfriend at the moment, Jay, but she had become the third wheel pretty quick so Antonia went to sit at the bar. So much for Kylie's brilliant murder plan. All of her attention was exclusively on Jay. He definitely wasn't going to be the one to off Francis. He was short and so skinny Antonia was sure he was thinner than she was and she wasn't exactly what anyone would call a healthy weight. Perhaps this was for the best. Antonia wasn't sure about the whole killing a person thing and now that Kylie's attentions were firmly placed elsewhere, maybe she wouldn't have tot think about it anymore. Antonia spun back to the wooden bar, took a small breath of relief and sipped her beer. Content to put the whole mess behind her and enjoy a quiet evening.  
And then they arrived.  
They were tall, rowdy, and completely ruined the tone of the place. Antonia wanted to be angry, but this was the usual atmosphere of Audrey's, she shouldn't be mad at something that is the norm. Instead, she got up from her stool and made to sit out on the back patio. But not before she caught a glance of him again. The man she had seen when she first moved to Harlan. He was a stark contrast from his buddies. Quiet and introspective with intense eyes that seemed as if they could look right through you and right into your soul. She pulled her eyes away from him, but not before he caught her looking. He smiled in her general direction. Antonia felt her face grow hot, she quickly looked somewhere else.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are liking the story! I'm having a fair bit of fun writing it. If you are enjoying it a review would be super cool! That way I know what I'm doing isn't all for naught, you know? Anyway, the tale continues....

****** Chapter 2 *****

Plans are nothing; planning is everything. - Dwight D. Eisenhower

Antonia finished off her whiskey drink as if it were a shot and not a tall glass of the amber liquid. She made a face of disgust as she roughly sat the empty glass on the first table she found. It had been years since she had seen him last, but that one fleeting gaze bubbled all of her emotions back to the surface. Her foolish ridiculous adolescent crush seemed to be rekindled and she was angry at herself. He was a much older person. It wasn't like she even had a shot at dating him or whatever. Only a weirdo would pursue a person of her age. He hadn't even given her reason to think these thoughts anyway. She went over to the railing and let out a deep breath. Her quickening inebriation clearly wasn't helping matters. If she had a clearer head this wouldn't be such a big deal. She could just stuff those emotions away like she normally did and go on with her day. Antonia didn't date guys. Don't get it twisted,she didn't date ladies either. She simply watched what romance had done to her mother. What it was doing to her sister and that was enough for Antonia to not want to deal with any of that in her life. She was happy to become a spinster and get a bunch of cats or something. She was until she saw him and then the wall she had so carefully built up seemed to want to crumble.

“Excuse me.” a voice from behind. Antonia whipped around unsteadily. He was standing just outside the door. His eyes swept over her with lazer like precision. So fast, Antonia wasn't able to register it fully. He smiled at her politely, “Correct me if I'm wrong, but it looks like you left this at the bar in there.” He held up her purse. She put her hand to her chest. Antonia usually slung her bag across her body and thought it was still there. How drunk was she? She didn't feel as if she had that much. She must have if she didn't notice taking off her bag and leaving it on a stool. 

“Oh.” she simply stated. “How did you know it was mine?” she questioned as she reached out and gently took the purse from his hand.

“This may be presumptuous of me, but the rest of the patrons at the bar don't seem the type to carry such a feminine item.” he replied, his eyes never leaving her face. It felt as if he was studying her. It seemed to her as if he was judging every gesture she made or word she spoke. But it could have all been in Antonia's head. She was known for being a bit of a paranoid drunk. At his words she leaned over and looked past him to the world inside. There were women trotting around, but none up at the bar. Burly men of various sizes and ages populated that area.

“I'm sure your presumptions are correct.” she felt her brain start to go a bit fuzzy. “That was awful kind of you to return it to me.” she said with a small smirk. “Thank you.” Antonia added.

“Well, I'm nothing if not a gentleman.” he replied. “Don't take what I'm about to say the wrong way, but do you come here often? I've got the vaguest notion that I've seen you around before.”

Antonia tensed up. He remembered her. Not as she is now, almost a grown woman. But as that frail girl who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. “No.” she answered quickly. “In fact, I make it a point to never come here if I can help it.”

He smiled at that. “Smart girl.”

“I think I just have one of those faces.” she asserted. She didn't want him to recognize her. Not like that. She had grown up since then she didn't want him to think of her as some innocent girl. Barely a teenager and unwise to the ways of the world. Not like it would matter anyway. She was sure he wouldn't think of her in the way she would like. Not while her biggest priority was getting into an ivy league university.

“You most certainly do not.” he replied, and she wasn't sure if he was complimenting or something else. The awkwardness she felt in that moment was only deepened by the drunken state she was currently in. She was about to say her goodbyes and go find a hole to live out the rest of her days when Kylie showed up. She always seemed to appear when Antonia needed her the least. She slithered over and put an arm around her sister's shoulders.

“Let's get out of here. Jay is being so boring.” Kylie whined.

“Aww, what happened? Did the two of you stop sucking face long enough for you to realize he has the personality of a gold fish?” Antonia questioned, with a giggle. She took her sister's arm off her shoulder and let it fall to her side. 

“Ha.ha.ha.” Kylie responded with a glare. “I forgot that booze make you think you've got a sense of humor.” She crossed her arms over her chest and looked over at the man standing close. “I didn't realize you were talking to someone.” she spoke to Antonia, but kept her gaze on him. “Who are you?”

He scoffed, “I'm Boyd. Boyd Crowder.” He looked her over in much the same way he did Antonia. Sizing her up, judging her worth. However, after he came to his conclusions his gaze seemed to harden. Both of them had heard of the Crowders. Harlan was a small town, but aside from that they had a certain reputation. A certain criminal reputation that Antonia was sure Kylie wouldn't be able to ignore. Not with her foolish plan fresh in her mind. 

Kylie smiled at him seductively. “I'm Kylie.”

“Delighted.” he dryly cut her off, turning his attention back to Antonia. “I don't think I've caught your name.” 

Antonia went to speak, but Kylie cut her off before even a syllable could be uttered. “Antonia. She's my sister. Listen. Are you looking for any extra work?” her voice dropped to a near whisper. “You know, the kind that requires a special set of skills?”

Boyd arched an eyebrow. “I'm sorry, was that an attempt at being sneaky and tactful?” he asked. “Are you two trying to pull some sort of-” he went into a mock whisper. “- illegal crime?” Antonia began to giggle again. No one had ever reacted to Kylie in such a way. No one except for Antonia. It took the wind out of Kylie's sails a bit, but she wasn't giving up. Kylie nudged Antonia in the side hard enough to turn her giggles into one mournful groan.

“What if we were?” Kylie decided to ignore the fact he was clearly making fun of her and continued on in her business.

Boyd seemed about fed up with the conversation already. He sighed. “Are you looking for drugs? Weed or something? Because I don't do that. And even if I did I sure as Hell wouldn't sell to minors.”

“We aren't minors.” Kylie balked. Her face went into a grimace. As if the very idea caused her physical pain. His face scrunched up at her words. It said 'don't insult my intelligence'. Antonia couldn't take much more of this train wreck. It was all going so ok before Kylie came along and made things so much worse. Antonia was going to feel this embarrassment for the rest of her life. 

“Ok. Either way, I ain't selling the pair of you anything.” He looked them both in the eye with a severity that could make a flower wither. “Why don't you two run along home now. Toni here looks as if she's about ready for a tall glass of water and some Advil.” He turned and walked back into the bar without so much as a backward glance.

“What an asshole.” Kylie said with a mouth full of venom she usually only reserved for Francis.

“He's not.” Antonia replied. “He was just being nice.” she wistfully slurred. 

“Nice? You really have had too much to drink haven't you?” Kylie took her sister by the hand. “Come on, let's get you in bed before mom gets home.” Kylie dragged her sister to the direction of the car. Kindly stuffed her into the vehicle once they reached it. As they pulled out of the parking lot Antonia sluggishly turned her head towards her sister.

“Hey Kylie.” Antonia quietly said.

“Yea?” Kylie was equally quiet. The perfect set up for a tender sister moment.

“Great plan.” Antonia said with a quick guffaw.

“Shut up.” Kylie answered, they drove the rest of the way in silence.


End file.
